


Warmth

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [27]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan and Galahad share comfort.





	Warmth

A mug of steaming hot chocolate was waiting for Tristan when he got inside from shoveling the driveway. It had been a freezing day with no sun in sight. The town did get a break from the storms, making it possible for him to shovel the snow.

He shook out his coat and hat on the porch to free any snow still stuck to them. His boots were wiped off and left in the closet to dry with his other items. Then he immediately went to the bathroom to change, finding a set of warm pajamas next to the sink. They must have come right out of the dryer recently. He hung his wet clothes up to dry to not track any more water through the house.

When he finally went back into the kitchen, Tristan picked the mug up and held it for a moment to warm his hands. Arms wrapped around him from behind, warming the older man further. This is what he definitely needed after being outside for an hour or so.

“I lit the fireplace.” Neither of them moved to sit in front of it though. Galahad was worried as he could feel how cold Tristan’s skin was even under the warmed up pajamas he wore. The hot chocolate should help but the fire would help more still. “Come.” He decided to pull his husband to the couch with his mug intact.

They settled in front of the warm fire together. Galahad cuddled Tristan happily. It was cold but the couch and blankets kept them warm from the winter outside. After a few moments, Tristan got up and puttered around in the kitchen until he came back out with two mugs instead of the one he’d already had.

“Here.” Tristan made more hot chocolate, this time for both of them. Galahad was more than appreciative about it. Once Tristan sat back down, the younger man fell into him warmed. Not just from the fire, but also from Tristan’s love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
